The projects that are implemented in the field of plant engineering and solutions business are characterized by a high level of complexity, this being the result of the large number of data points, many and diverse dependencies, and considerable division of labor. In practical terms, the workflow for the plant engineering in this case extends from planning and design of the plant, through construction to commissioning. Depending on the boundaries and the agreed scope of services, the workflow also includes the operation, servicing (maintenance), modernization and reconversion phases. A plurality of trades, i.e. technical specialized disciplines, are involved in each of these phases. Adherence to deadlines, cost optimization and planning reliability always have a high priority in the field of plant engineering. Critical success factors for achieving these objectives are, firstly, a high quality of the work stages to be performed, i.e. the results of individual work stages must reliably fulfill their requirements (as defined in specifications, requirements, or procurement and performance specifications, for example) and, secondly, specifications and release criteria must be so selected that their fulfillment will reliably ensure a smooth implementation process.
In practice, abstract models of the implementation process have evolved for specific classes of solutions or plants (industrial domains) in each case. These frequently comprise acceptance criteria (so-called quality gates) for individual work routines or work modules and their results. These models are derived from positive and negative experiences relating to actual project implementations, and are continuously maintained and updated. This is usually done subjectively on the basis of the relevant findings of those involved, and is usually done manually. Moreover, inconsistencies can very easily creep into an implementation model.